1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-reinforced light alloy cast article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 914,297 filed June 9, 1978 by the present inventors, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 725,990 filed Sept. 23, 1976 and now abandoned, there was proposed a composite cast article which was produced by filling a shaped article of fiber in one or entire portion of a light alloy cast article by the high pressure solidification casting method.
The fiber-reinforced light alloy article of this sort possesses a mechanical characteristic which is comparable with iron and steel material, when it is used in the component parts for an internal combustion engine. In addition, the composite cast article, being light in its weight, reduces energy of motion to improve the mechanical efficiency of the component parts, hence it contributes to improvement in the fuel consumption as well as to effective saving of the limited natural resources.